


Don't listen to him, listen to me

by fenrislorsrai



Series: Holloways [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crying, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai
Summary: Sometimes kids turn words back around on you.A little mutual comfort for Nanny Ashtoreth and Warlock
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling
Series: Holloways [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #2 NGK and Other Noises





	Don't listen to him, listen to me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Soft Omens Snuggle House prompt: Ngk and other noises about communicating information with a noise that is not a recognizable word.

“Nanny, are you crying?” 

Crowley froze in bed and then lifted her head to see Warlock silhouetted in the faint ambient light from the doorway. 

“Why are you up?” Her voice sounded deep and thick and rough and nothing like the soft lilt she projected normally. 

“I asked _first_. You can’t answer a question with a question.” He still sounded like he was in the doorway. There was a bravado there, but she could hear the brittleness underneath. 

“Come in and close the door if you’re going to ask me things like that.” 

“Were you crying?” He actually sounded further away. “You sound weird.” 

She swallowed and tried to soften her voice but still could tell it was far too deep. “I _was_ crying.” 

“Father says you should never cry.” 

“Your father says a lot of things. You shouldn’t listen to him.” 

“Listen to you?” 

“Yeah…” She sniffed heavily, trying to get herself sorted. Warlock had come in here for a reason. She heard the soft click of the door as it closed and it got even darker. 

“Did you get hurt?” 

“I had an argument.” 

“You argue a lot. That was _yelling_. Why were you yelling about roses?” 

She blew out her breath and sucked air across her teeth as she inhaled, trying to figure out what to say. That was a complicated question. She wasn’t sure she knew _what_ they’d been fighting about. 

“Sometimes… sometimes it's hard to talk about feelings directly so people will argue about something small because they can’t say directly what they feel.” 

“So you’re crying about something Brother Francis said? You shouldn’t listen to him. You should listen to me.” He sounded like he was right next to the bed now. 

“Hey now, don’t use my words on me. Didn’t Brother Francis tell you not to listen to me?” She could feel the warmth in her chest and voice at his having listened to her. Now it was her turn. “You came in here to tell me something. What was it?” 

“...I don’t know. I thought… I thought the door would be locked. But I wanted to… I don’t know.” She could see him faintly now, shoulders bunched up and hands in fists. 

She patted the bed. “Come up here and tell me a story then.” 

She felt the dip of bed as he climbed in and then he was plastered to her. She ran a hand through his hair and felt him burrow into her chest. Felt that terrible tension in his back and just stroked along him ‘til he started to cry softly. 

“Are you going to go to sleep if I tell you a story?” He was muffled and sounded as rough as she had earlier. 

“Not until you’re done.” 

“And then I should go back to bed?” 

“I’d feel better if you stayed.” 

“I’ll stay. For you.” 

He fell asleep before finishing his story, but she’d find out the end when he was ready to tell her. 


End file.
